The present invention relates to various mechanisms for hospital beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to hospital bed mechanisms that move a patient support deck of the bed between a high position and a low position. The present invention further relates to an articulating patient support mechanism that includes a perimeter frame. In addition, the present invention relates to a pivotal handle/tray mechanism that can be provided at either or both ends of a hospital bed.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a bed assembly having a height-adjustable patient support surface which bed includes:
a head end and a foot end;
a pair of hollow support tubes at each of the head end and the foot end;
a first carriage movably coupled to the pair of hollow support tubes at the head end and a second carriage movably coupled to the pair of hollow support tubes at the foot end;
a frame for supporting a patient support surface, said frame having opposite ends that are coupled to the first and second carriage; and
mechanism for raising and lowering the first and second carriages and the frame with respect to the pairs of hollow support tubes, the mechanism including a rotatable threaded shaft having a pulley support coupled thereto for movement along the shaft.
The present invention further provides a patient support assembly for an articulating bed which includes:
a bed frame that is supported at opposite ends;
a perimeter frame that includes a head section, a seat section, and a foot section, the seat section being coupled to the head section by a pair of first hinges and coupled to the foot section by a pair of second hinges;
a support bar that is coupled to the bed frame and to each of the pair of first hinges; and
head, seat and foot inserts which are received within the respective head, seat and foot sections of the perimeter frame.
The present invention also provides a pivotal push handle assembly for hospital beds which includes:
spaced apart posts at an end of a bed;
corner connectors provided on tops of the spaced apart post; and
a push handle pivotally coupled between the comer connectors.
The present invention also further provides a hospital bed which includes:
a head end and a foot end;
a pair of hollow support tubes at each of the head end and the foot end;
a first carriage having a pair of spaced apart outer tubes and being movable coupled to the pair of hollow support tubes at the head end and a second carriage having a pair of spaced apart outer tubes and being movable coupled to the pair of hollow support tubes at the foot end;
a frame for supporting a patient support surface, said frame having opposite ends that are coupled to the first and second carriage;
hi/lo mechanism for raising and lowering the first and second carriages and the frame with respect to the pairs of hollow support tubes.
a perimeter frame that includes a head section, a seat section, and a foot section, the seat section being coupled to the head section by a pair of first hinges and coupled to the foot section by a pair of second hinges;
a support bar that is coupled to the frame and to each of the pair of first hinges;
head, seat and foot inserts which are received within the respective head, seat and foot sections of the perimeter frame;
corner connectors provided on tops of at least one of the pair of spaced apart outer tubes; and
a push handle pivotally coupled between the corner connectors.